


Not Enough

by rebelrsr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Green Kryptonite, Heavy Angst, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Trapped in a room with Cat and far too much Kryptonite, Kara realizes even Supergirl will never be enough to keep her family safe.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57
Collections: General Danvers & Supercat Week 5





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> TW - angst with no happy ending (no one dies, though!)
> 
> I have no explanation or excuse *clears throat and slinks away*

Air hissed through the overhead vents. In another time and place, Kara might have appreciated the cool air rushing into the room.

“This grows tiresome.” Cat sat in a chair a few inches away from Kara with all the arrogance of the queen she was. “I guarantee you will not get the results you hoped for with this trite, Oxgyen channel movie of the week plan.”

No one answered. Kara glanced at the cameras mounted near the ceiling in each corner. “Cat…” It hurt to talk. Soon, it would hurt to breathe. Clouds of green floated slowly down. Her heart raced, her body already cringing away. “I can’t. I can’t.” Kara’s breath ripped from her throat in a hard bark like a seal.

“Yes, you can, darling.”

No, she couldn’t. Kara frantically shook her head. She didn’t verbally disagree. The first waft of air reached where she huddled on the floor at Cat’s feet. Green veins rippled under the surface of Kara’s skin, and an invisible fist closed around her throat.

She tried to scream. Clawed at her mouth and throat as if she could rip the Kryptonite “blockage” away. Her muscles spasmed, moving her body in a jerky dance. Twice, she crashed into Cat’s chair, and it rocked onto two legs.

“Kara!” The broken cry didn’t penetrate Kara’s agony. “I’m here, darling. Hold on. You can do it. Listen to me, Kara. Listen to the sound of my voice.” Over and over, Cat repeated the words.

Kara didn’t hear her until the vents closed. It was a blessing and a curse. Without more poisoned air pumping into the room, Kara’s had time to recover. A little. Enough for her to survive. Enough to drown in the liquid fire pooling in her lungs. Her world narrowed to Cat’s voice and pain. “S..s’ry,” she choked out.

Blood stained the concrete as Kara’s hand reached for Cat. Her fingers curled around a narrow, delicate ankle. “My f’lt.”

The ankle flexed as much as the rope bindings allowed. Kara leaned into the minute caress. “No, Kara.” For all of Cat’s reputation for snark, her comments now were sober and sincere. “You were magnificent. Carter is safe because of you. I’ve never seen you move so fast, my darling.”

“Didn’t save you.”

“I don’t need to be saved, Kara Zor-El.” Someone less familiar with Cat’s moods might have believed the boast.

Not even Kryponite poisoning and the loss of her powers hid the tiny break in Cat’s voice from Kara. Fat, despondent tears dropped from her eyes. She’d failed. They were going to die because she hadn’t been fast enough or strong enough to protect the most important person in her life.

A click announced the vent had opened again. Kara let her hand fall away from Cat’s ankle. This was it. The end. She knew she wouldn’t live though another round of aerosolized Kryptonite.

“Get her to the sun bed. Hurry!” Gentle hands brushed her cheek. “It’s over, Kar. I’m here. You’ll be fine,” Alex whispered. “I’m sorry. God, I’m so sorry.” Her voice was hoarse and choked.

“Not as sorry as you’re going to be,” Cat snarled. “Get me out of this fucking chair!” Seconds later, she knelt beside Alex as Kara’s side. “We’re going home, Kara. Carter will be there. I know you’ll feel better once you see for yourself that he’s safe. That you protected him.”

Choking on a sob, Kara managed to turn her head away from her sister and Cat. She’d ignored all of Alex’s warnings. She’d arrogantly believed no one would dare come after her family. The flames still smoldering under her skin and in her veins were nothing compared to the jagged hole in her chest where Kara’s heart had been. “No. We’re done.” _Kara_ was done. “Goodbye, Ms. Grant.”


End file.
